


Three Times a Member of the PRT was a Worst Persons Contender

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Three Things, Worst Person in the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jon, Keith, and Anderson each became one of Countdown's Worst Persons in the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times a Member of the PRT was a Worst Persons Contender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorpoet/gifts).



**01\. **

No one really expected Jon to be the first roundtable member to make Worst Persons, so it was quite a shock when he got the dubious honor in the early part of 2005. (The next day, Stephen brought him a cake with black roses on it. It was probably something intended for an over the hill birthday party, since it was a few months too late for Halloween.)

At that point, the media hadn't quite moved on from the presidential election, and it seemed like every third periodical had a write-up about _The Daily Show_'s election coverage. Anyone who scored an interview with Jon got more or less the same quote, the Damn-it-Jim-I'm-a-comedian-not-a-newsman quote, and Keith was sick of it. It was up there with the old I'm-a-ballplayer-not-a-role-model shtick.

So, after the third variation of this quote popped up one afternoon, Keith named Jon as the least of the worsts. He could have done an entire Special Comment on the matter, but he restrained himself. He said something about power and responsibility and moved on to Bill O.

The next time they all sat down for lunch, Jon looked appropriately chastised, but no one mentioned it. And Keith just grunted and turned the page next time he saw Jon talking about being "just a comedian."

 

**02.**

Excerpt from the September 9, 2009 transcript of MSNBC's _Countdown with Keith Olbermann_: "But topping even Bill O's newest sexual harassment case is some nitwit who forgot an important anniversary. This guy had the nerve to spend roughly an hour on national television and not once congratulate his friend -- who he spoke to for roughly four of those sixty minutes -- on the one-year anniversary of her very successful cable news show. That's right; I'm the dorknozzle. Keith Olbermann: today's Worst Friend, Colleague, and Person in the World. Sorry, Rach."

 

**03.**

The day Anderson got hit in the head with flying debris, no one could talk Keith out of putting him in Worst Persons. Keith saw it happen live, and it was really all the staff could do to keep him from hopping on the next plane to hurricane country so he could yell at Anderson in person.

Despite the blood, Anderson was mostly fine -- fine enough to watch the broadcast from his hospital bed. Keith used a shitty picture of him and put him in the middle of Worsts, between O'Reilly and some clown from the Times.

After the show, he called Keith and thanked him for his concern.

"When you get back, I'm gonna kick your butt, Cooper," Keith said. "Just be careful until then, all right?"


End file.
